


Perfect, adj.

by monkey_and_music_lover



Series: What'd I Miss [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealousy, lawyer AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/pseuds/monkey_and_music_lover
Summary: Nobody's perfect, and if you look hard enough you should be able to find a flaw.Phil finds out about Andrew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm back, and I might be a little rusty. I love this series and I do have ideas for how it should progress so I decided to write the latest installment. This was probably the hardest, and shortest, one for me to write because the idea was there, but scripting it was pretty difficult. 
> 
> Apologies for any errors you might find. But do let me know if there's anything egregious, Also tell me if you want to see this series continued. 
> 
> And no worries, Philinda is always endgame.
> 
> Enjoy~

Nobody was perfect. 

Catchy songs and educational television shows have been dedicated to this this very cliche. If you looked deep enough and hard enough, you can find something wrong with anyone and anything. It really wasn’t that difficult, but so far, Phil was at a loss with this one. 

Dr. Andrew Garner, PhD. He was a practicing psychologist, professor at one of the universities near by, an expert consultant at SHIELD Associates, and, most importantly, Melinda’s latest boyfriend. Not just that, but her latest boyfriend of three months. 

Three. Months. Exactly how long it has been since Andrew started working with them. 

Now, Phil tried very hard not to scowl as he sat across the table from Andrew at his and Melinda’s favorite bar close to work. Luckily, Andrew was too busy watching Melinda with a besotted look on his face as she ordered and waited for their drinks by the bar to notice the unwelcoming expression on Phil’s face. 

Why did he even have to be here tonight? This was supposed to be a celebration of their latest case. He didn’t contribute anything to it, they didn’t need him. This should a night for the two of them to relax.  _ Just _ the two of them. No one else. At all. Especially not her secret boyfriend. 

That was something Phil just could not get over. How could he have not know that Melinda was dating someone for  _ three _ months. She usually introduced him to whoever she was dating after one month, he would make his evaluation and they were gone the following month. That was their pattern, their routine, how they work.  _ This _ , whatever she had with Andrew, was definitely not. 

To make it worst, it had been several weeks since Melinda and Phil had done anything, outside of work, that involved only them. Their movie and pizza nights became rarer, random dinners seemed to also fade, and she has just been more distant towards him overall. In retrospect it all made sense with Garner in the picture, but when she invited him out for drinks after the case all he could imagine was being able to hang out with his best friend again.  _ Alone.  _

When they walked in and Andrew was sitting at their usual booth, he found the coincidence amusing. That was until Melinda walked right up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he sat down, hiding his confusion and displeasure, they explained to him their relationship situation, said they were finally ready for people at work to know and that they wanted him to be the first. What an honor. 

Phil spent a large portion of the evening listening to their conversation, occasionally probing into Andrew’s life, and looking for anything that might be unattractive on his otherwise flawless skin and face. Melinda knew the routine and carried on unphased.

Nothing.

There was nothing Phil saw, heard, or learned that he could point out to Melinda later to make her realize that this guy wasn’t good enough for her. And Andrew wasn’t - no man was really, not even him - but there was no solid evidence he could use to convince her. Melinda only accepted evidence based arguments.

Even worst was that Phil actually liked Andrew, has done since they first met. Andrew was kind, hard working, and an amazing listener. Probably came with his job, but it sure made it hard to hate the guy. Still, there had to be something wrong with him, right? 

“Isn’t she great?” Andrew said, breaking the silence and turning to face Phil. “There is just so much about her that one really knows unless they get to know her, the real her. I mean, up front she’s very professional and serious, but then she’s also funny, witty, goofy, and-- well you know all of this obviously. You’re best friends and I don’t really need to expla--”

“You’re right. There is a lot about her that’s amazing and that people don’t realize. She hides it and she hides it well, because she’s been hurt before, by people she trusted.” Phil stated in a calm, but threatening tone. “Doesn’t need anymore pain in her life.” 

Andrew’s demeanor shifted from relaxed and happy to serious and firm. “I know, and I don’t plan to give her anymore.”

Silence resumed as the two men sat there searching the other’s face for anything that might give off information. Phil found nothing by genuine concern for his friend and a sincere promise to treat her as best possible. There was love, empathy, and pleading in Andrew’s eyes that showed just how much he cared and how invested he was in their relationship.

At that, Phil’s features softened and he reluctantly resigned from his protective - and jealous - posture. That was all he could ever really hope another man would do for Melinda - that’s all  _ he _ could ever do for her.

With that, Phil hesitantly relaxed back into the cushions in the seat and silently acknowledged that Andrew may not be perfect, but he was pretty damn close when it came to Melinda May.


End file.
